Deranged Pugilist Nyala
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 830325 |no = 8202 |element = Earth |rarity = ★★★★★ |cost = 21 |maxlv = 80 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 3 |animation_attack = Unsupported |animation_idle = Unsupported |animation_move = Unsupported |movespeed_attack = 2 |movespeed_skill = 2 |speedtype_attack = 4 |speedtype_skill = 4 |movetype_attack = 2 |movetype_skill = 2 |normal_frames = 17, 78, 84, 158, 167, 173 |normal_distribute = 18, 11, 6, 40, 15, 10 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 17, 78, 84, 90, 158, 164, 170, 176 |bb_distribute = 15, 10, 6, 4, 40, 10, 8, 7 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |description = A disciple of the Morokai Overlord Azurai. The ravages of war brought forth great pain and suffering for many. Nyala was one such unfortunate orphan who lost her parents in the endless battles between the Morokai and Deva. Were it not for the beaming smile and the warm touch of her little sister's tiny hands, Nyala would've given in to despair. She had a duty to protect and raise the person who was her last ray of sunshine in a god-forsaken world. Unfortunately for them, fairy tales did not exist in Baldemar, as they lived in a world of strife and anarchy, where the strong fed upon the corpses of the weak. Slavers stormed into their hut one night and seized her. No matter how hard she fought and screamed, she could not resist the slavers. The last memory Nyala had of her little sister was of her sobbing alone and helpless. It was then that her small fragment of hope shattered as her mind and soul plunged into chaos. |summon = Have you come to take me away? No...please, leave us be! She's all I have left! |fusion = No... Leave me be... You cannot help me... No one can... |evolution = | hp_base = 3396 |atk_base = 1475 |def_base = 1266 |rec_base = 1245 | hp_lord = 4852 |atk_lord = 2108 |def_lord = 1809 |rec_lord = 1778 | hp_anima = 5444 |rec_anima = 1620 |atk_breaker = 2266 |def_breaker = 1651 |def_guardian = 1967 |rec_guardian = 1699 |def_oracle = 1730 |rec_oracle = 2015 | hp_bonus = 500 |atk_bonus = 200 |def_bonus = 260 |rec_bonus = 140 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 6 |normaldc = 36 |ls = Qi Master's Might |lsdescription = 20% boost to max HP, Atk & boosts BB Atk |lsnote = 50% boost |lstype = Hit Points/Attack |bb = Surging Tiger Fist |bbdescription = 8 combo powerful Earth attack on single foe, probable Injury, Paralysis & boosts BB Atk |bbnote = 70% chance to inflict status ailments, 150% boost to BB Atk |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 8 |bbaoe = 1 |bbgauge = 19 |bbdc = 32 |bbmultiplier = 540 |bbhits2 = |bbaoe2 = |bbdc2 = |bbmultiplier2 = |sbb = |sbbdescription = |sbbnote = |sbbtype = |sbbhits = |sbbaoe = |sbbgauge = |sbbdc = |sbbmultiplier = |sbbhits2 = |sbbaoe2 = |sbbdc2 = |sbbmultiplier2 = |ubb = |ubbdescription = |ubbnote = |ubbtype = |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = |ubbdc = |ubbmultiplier = |ubbhits2 = |ubbaoe2 = |ubbdc2 = |ubbmultiplier2 = |es = |esitem = |esdescription = |esnote = |evofrom = |evointo = 830326 |evomats1 = 50354 |evomats2 = 30133 |evomats3 = 60144 |evomats4 = 60144 |evomats5 = 830034 |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evomats9 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = 500000 |howtoget = *Rare Summon |notes = *A pugilist is another name for a boxer, coming from the Latin word pugnare, meaning to fight. |addcat = |addcatname = }}